The Outsiders Visit 2015 (One-shot)
by lolamay101
Summary: So I wrote this for english and decided to publish it since it's technically a one-shot. The story is pretty much the title but it takes place in modern day New York because I don't know anything about Okaholma (I don't even know how to spell it). It turned out much longer than it was supposed to be but whatever. Now I'm rambling but I hope you'll read it anyway.


**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is just a random one-shot for the outsiders. I thought why not publish it since it's for english. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Pony's POV)

"Where are we,"Sodapop asked his eyes wide in wonder.

I couldn't blame him since my eyes were as wide as saucers too. All around us there was these tall buildings with glass windows that reflected the midday sun. There was billboards that lit up, they advertised all sorts of things like Dr. Pepper, Coca-cola, and other products like that. Also people were everywhere, it felt like this city was an over crowded can of sardines. People didn't really care if you were in front of them either they would just shove you out of the way which was making the gang get tossed around and they were growing agitated.

"Twobit this is all your fault,"Darry snarled his blue eyes full of anger and frustration.

Twobit looked at him incredsouly. "My fault? How is any of this,"he waved his arms around for effect."My fault? Darry I know I'm pretty and smart, and I know your jealous but you don't have to pick on me. I have plenty of prettiness and smartness to go around,"Twobit said finishing his wild rant.

Darry rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion. "The day you're smart is the day pigs fly."

I'm pretty sure Twobit had some wisecracker comment to say, but luckily Soda stepped in so we didn't have to hear it. "Can you two stop it? Seriously,"Soda exclaimed with obvious frustration in his voice. "We need to find out where we are and how we can get back home."

Steve looked at me with a thoughtful look on his face. "Pony you read all them books. Why don't you tell us where we are?"

The others turned to me expectantly, and I ran my fingers through my greased up hair as I tried to come up with the right words to say. "Um...well this is like nothing I've ever read or seen before. I think we need to talk to someone about where we are, the date, and maybe even the year,"I replied weakly and Soda smiled.

"Well there's a lot of people here,"Soda said looking around and his eyes landed on a teenager around our age. "Let's ask that boy over there,"Soda said leading the way over to the boy.

The boy looked no more than fifteen years old and he was a tall and lanky figure with jet black hair and green eyes that were filled with intelligence. He wore jeans and a green t-shirt that was the same color as his eyes. He was also holding some device that he held up to his ear. It was the kind of thing you knew only could be futuristic, it was a small box looking thing with a screen that lit up. You could touch it and play on it and apparently there was a person inside of it, because you could talk to people. It was so cool.

"Knock 'em dead Ponyboy,"Twobit said shoving me forward after the boy had finished his call.

I didn't even time to protest because the boy was looking at me with curiosity and I knew I had to say something. I cleared my throat nervously and then I began to speak. "Excuse me, could you tell me where we are?"

The boy snorted at me in disbelief. "Look buddy, I don't have any money so go try to sell your act somewhere else."

I gave him a look of confusion. I had no clue what he was talking about, maybe he didn't understand what I was saying. "Look I'm not from around here and I don't know where I am. You dig?"

The boy gave me an narrowed eyed glare and I casted an uncomfortable look back at the gang. Soda and Steve were in a intense conversation and Darry was glaring at Twobit who was giving me the thumbs up sign. I turned back to the boy who was trying to glare a hole through me and took a shaky breath. "You know where we are,"he said slowly as if he was talking to a nutcase. "We're in New York, Manhattan to be exact. Do you need to know the date to,"he asked, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

I gave him a sheepish grin. "Well now you mention it, I really could use that bit of information."

The boy gave an exaggerated groan but turned on the box he was talking into earlier. "Today is May 19, 2015."

I just blinked slowly, since that was pretty unbelievable because it wasn't 2015 yesterday or the day before that. It was supposed to be 1967 it wasn't even close to the 2000's. The date was supposed to be May 19, 1967, a Friday. At this time I should be in class but I somehow got here with the rest of the gang. Now that I think about it, I don't even remember waking up today. All remember was last night.

We were in Twobit's truck, the whole gang, and it was overly crowded. I was squished between Soda and Steve and Darry was up front with Twobit at the wheel. "Where are we going Twobit,"I asked him as he drove his hit or miss truck.

Twobit's car liked to break apart, like this time he was in the car with his girl, Kathy, and the brakes stopped working. Twobit and Kathy survived but his girl wasn't exactly happy. All I can say is I'm glad I wasn't in that car at that time.

"To the Nightly Double Pony, I already told ya,"Darry replied for Twobit who was trying to shift gears but the stick was stuck in place.

Twobit looked at Darry anxiously and Darry raised his eyebrows at him."The car ain't shifting,"said with no humor in his voice.

Darry looked at him dubiously. "Are you sure? Maybe you're doing it wrong."

Twobit rolled his eyes at Darry. "How could I even mess up moving stick back and forth? It's jammed!"

"Then let me do it,"Darry said roughly, shoving Twobit's hands off of the stick shift.

I took in a sharp breath as Twobit barely missed a tree, it was going to be a disaster if we crashed. Twobit's car would be broken leaving us stranded or we could all die or something. I knew I didn't want to die and I knew the rest of the gang didn't want to die either. My wild imagination seemed to be getting the best of me. I shook my head to clear it of my muddied thoughts but it didn't do much. "I could use some cancersticks,"I moaned and Darry turned around to face me after all his attempts to move the stick had failed.

"Shut your trap, Ponyboy Curtis! Twobit needs to concentrate se we don't crash, I don't care about your stupid smokes,"Darry growled, his blue eyes blazing.

"Darry we're going to crash, it doesn't matter if the kid talks or not,"Twobit replied as he tried to turn the wheel.

Darry glared at Twobit but became quiet when he realized the odds weren't exactly in our favor, as usual. I watched Twobit try to turn the the steering wheel but it didn't budge. He cursed under his breath and took his off the gas pedal but we were going down hill and he had never got his brakes fixed so we kept on going. "Hold on,"Soda cried and I grabbed onto Darry's seat as best as I could.

We were racing down hill at an alarming speed. Inside the car it was a chorus of Twobit's cursing, Darry's prayers, and Soda's bad jokes. Steve and I were silent, I guess I wasn't the only one who knew it would be a disaster if we crashed.

I looked out the front window as best as I could and a lamp post was becoming to close for comfort. We kept getting closer to the tall, black lamp post with the broken yellow light that kept flickering as it fought to stay on. "Crud,"Twobit cried and with that we hit the pole.

I remember feeling the impact when the car hit the lamp post. I was thrown back in my seat and I could hear my heart hammering inside my chest. Then I felt a sensation like I was flying and then I landed in New York.

"So if you're not from here then where are you from,"asked the boy snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okaholma but this isn't my time,"I said and the boy looked at me like I was a raving lunatic. "I'm from the year 1967 and so are my friends,"I said pointing at them and not giving the chance for the boy to contradict me I called them over. "Hey guys! Over here!"

The green eyed boy shook his head ruefully. "You really are crazy,"he said but he made no move to get up from his spot.

I turned to see Soda, Darry, Twobit, and Steve standing a little ways behind me. "Ponyboy what did you say,"Darry asked slowly.

The boy laughed softly,"Ponyboy? What a name."

Darry gave him an icy glare but the boy just ignored him. That shocked me, most people would be frighten if Darry glared at them. Since he was so tall and had all those muscles, but this boy just laughed. I started to wonder if he was the crazy one.

"So what? His name is Ponyboy it's a cool name,"Soda said defending me. "My name's Sodapop and we call him,"Soda pointed at Twobit. "Twobit Matthews."

Now the boy was really laughing but when he saw the serious expressions on our faces he stopped. "Wait. Your serious,"he asked scanning our faces with intense curiosity.

"Deadly,"Twobit growled defending his name, which he was proud of.

The boy smiled slightly. "Sorry just we don't hear names like that anymore."

Soda flashed his five star smile. "It's okay my Dad was an original guy."

Darry butted in. "This is great and all but I would really like to get home."

The boy stopped smiling and his facial features turned thoughtful. "Well if you guys really are from the year 1967 and Okaholma, then we need to find a way to somehow flash you guys back 48 years and a few states over."

Soda's mouth fell open as well as Steve's, Darry looked as shocked as he could ever get, and Twobit was well, Twobit. I quickly caught the gang up on what I had learned from the boy. Once I had finished, Darry had cleared his throat and looked me in the eye. "So let me get this straight, we're in Manhattan, New York and today is May 19, 2015."

I nodded to confirm. "Yeah, Darry."

Darry pinched his nose in an irritable manner and then turned to Twobit. "Again, all your fault Twobit. If you hadn't crashed then we wouldn't be here!"

Twobit scowled at him. "It's not my fault the stick shift didn't work."

The boy interrupted rudely. "What's a stick shift."

Twobit looked at him and smirked. "Well boy who I don't know the name to, it's what allows my car to be able to turn."

The boy nodded and then said. "My name is Zachariah but everyone just calls me Zach."

"And he was laughing at our names,"I muttered to Soda who nodded in agreement.

Zach kept talking to Darry for awhile, they were trying to decide how to get us home. It seemed almost impossible that we had traveled 50 years into the future. I didn't understand how this occurred or how this could occur. I knew we crashed but it couldn't have flashed us 4.75 decades over. Twobit's car was messed up but I don't think it was that much of a mess.

I had to admit the future looked pretty sweet. It was way better than the past, that was for sure. With communication devices that were way more advanced than my time. There were cars that didn't break down like Twobit's and billboards that lit up. Even though the future had all these things I still missed home since it was way quieter and well, home.

"Let's get off the street, we can go to my friends hide out,"Zach said and he started to walk not waiting to see if we were coming or not.

I had no doubt that wherever we were going was hidden since there was nearly a million different ways to get lost in New York. The streets were like a labyrinth always changing direction at a moments notices. If Zach wasn't there guiding us we would of got lost for sure.

Zach lead us into an abandoned apartment building with white peeling paint and the granite on the front desk was cracking. The building lit by lanterns that were spread throughout the place. "Nice place you got here,"Twobit said his voice filled with sarcasm.

Zach gave him a wry grin and whistled two loud, clear notes and then we heard the running of feet. A moment later there was one boy and two girls standing behind Zach.

The boy had light brown skin that reminded me of Johnny's and his eyes were a cool black and had a mischievous light to them. The two girls looked very similar to each other except one was taller than the other. Both girls had white blonde hair and the taller one had stormy grey eyes and the smaller one had watery blue ones.

The older one was glaring at us with hostility in her eyes, she shoved Zach out of the way and Zach gave a cry of protest. She looked at each one of us and her gaze kept landing on Twobit, which is probably because he kept wiggling his eyebrows at her. She looked behind her at Zach who was frowning at her because she shoved him. "Where did you find them Zach?"

Then all of a sudden the little one piped up. "Yeah where did you find them?"

At this the older girl just rolled her eyes and Zach cut an icy glare at the younger one. "Shut up, Ray,"he said and the younger one crossed her arms with a huff. She was kind of cute in a little kid kind of way. "To answer your question Macy, they found me."

Zach quickly retold how we encountered each other on the street and our situation. Macy's eyes widen a fraction in disbelief and Ray tried to interrupt but Macy put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't. The other boy who we learned was named, Jackson just kept a straight face without saying anything. Zach also went into detail about how we needed to figure a way out to get us back home and in our own time period.

Once he was done retelling our little adventure there was an awkward silence and then finally someone broke it. "How do we know they're telling the truth,"Macy asked sharply, her intense stormy grey eyes meeting Darry's icy blue ones.

"You don't,"Darry said shrugging slightly. "But we are, look at our clothes,"he said pointing at us with our leather jackets and out of style shirts. "Our hair is greased back unlike yours and we don't exactly act or talk like you,"Darry said and Macy's eyes narrowed. "Also we need you to trust us."

That's when Soda stepped in since people tended to trust him more than Darry. "You're our only shot of getting back home, no one else will believe this crazy story and I don't think we can lone it on this one. We need someone to help us and not call the fuzz on us because of our crazy talk. You dig?"Soda asked her and Macy crossed her arms.

"I get what lone it means but what do you mean by 'the fuzz'. And you 'dig'?" Macy asked her grey eyes softening a bit and I could see her releasing some of that tension in her shoulders. I guess we intimidated her or something.

The gang and I shared a look but Soda explained it to her anyway. "We call the police the fuzz and dig means understand."

Macy just shook her head,"You're slang is confusing. Anyway, we need to figure out how to get the three of you back to your home."

"We could build a time machine,"Ray chimed in and Macy, Jackson, and Zach rolled there eyes.

"Be practical Ray, we aren't geniuses we can't build a time machine,"Zach said shaking his head.

"Besides with our luck it'll probably set our hideout on fire,"Jackson added and Macy tapped her chin thoughtfully.

I started to try to brainstorm ways to get back home and in my time period. Maybe we could get on an airplane and get there that way. I shook my head, that wouldn't work because it would only get us half way there we wouldn't get back to our decade. I don't think they made many movies or books about how to get back to the past so I was lost. "I got nothing,"I announced and the rest of the gang nodded.

"Us too,"Macy said and she plopped down with Ray scrambling to sit beside her before Zach could.

I think Ray wants to be Macy because she tries to do everything like Macy from what I observed. It was cute really I'm pretty sure they were sisters but I wasn't for sure since they hadn't said anything. I didn't want to suggest anything either because Macy looked like one of those girls who would kick your butt into next week if you even looked at her wrong. She was kind of like the girl version of Tim Shepherd.

"Let's think here people,"Zach said and Macy and Ray looked at Jackson.

"Well there's seems to be a rip in the space time continuum and we need to set it right again,"Jackson stated with thoughtfulness and Soda's mouth fell open.

"I thought you guys weren't geniuses,"Soda said and Macy let out a breath of laughter.

"We're not, Jackson's just a SyFi nut and loves space so this is his department,"Macy explained gesturing to Jackson.

"Is there anything about the crash that really stood out to you,"Jackson asked his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Well besides that it was Twobit's car, not really,"I said with a shrug and then Darry snapped his fingers.

"The stick shift got stuck and even I couldn't move it. Also I got this weird floating sensation,"Darry said and Soda, Twobit, Steve, and I nodded in agreement.

Jackson eyes widen a fraction. "That was probably because of the time you crossed over. So maybe if we recreated the crash you guys experienced maybe it would flash you guys back to your time period."

"That's great Jack, but how exactly do we do that,"Macy asked bitterly.

"It's easy Mace, we just have to recreate the crash with a car with a stick shift and we need to make sure it gets stick and they crash into whatever they crashed into,"Jackson casually explained to Macy.

"Where are we going to get one of those,"Ray asked and Macy looked at her.

"Grandpa drives one of those we can go get it, he's not far,"Macy said and Zach nodded.

"Pony why don't you and Twobit go with them,"Darry suggested.

"Yeah we can protect them,"Twobit agreed and Ray took her foot back and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow, what was that for,"Twobit cried.

"We don't need protection,"Ray told him and lead the way out with her sister on her heels.

I opened my mouth but Twobit me to it. "Not a word."

We followed Macy and Ray down a few blocks to her grandparents apartment, it was in a nice building, unlike the one we were just in. Once we got there Macy turned to me and Twobit. "You guys stay out here with Ray,"Macy said and turned to Ray. "Ray you know Grandma and Grandpa think you're way to loud. So stay out here and make sure these two don't wonder off,"Macy nodded at us and Ray sighed.

"Fine,"Ray said and with that Macy went into the apartment

We stood outside the apartment and waited for Macy to come back out so that we could get her grandparents car. Ray paced in front of the apartment building impatiently as she waited fro her elder sister to come out. Twobit had taken out his switchblade and was opening it up and then closing it again. Ray had finished pacing and had come back over and when she saw Twobit's switch her eyes widened. "Boy, are you crazy? Why do you have a knife,"Ray asked and I could see the fear in her small eyes.

So Ray really was afraid of us, I thought she just found us as an annoyance or someone to annoy. I didn't think we were all that scary but maybe to little kids we were. "It's for protection,"Twobit replied nonchalantly.

"From what? The most dangerous things in this city is muggers and they don't really have much to do with kids,"Ray said suspiciously.

"Well where we're from there are a lot of rumbles so we need the switchblades for show,"I explained patiently.

Ray wrinkled her nose. "What's a rumble."

"A fight,"I replied and she nodded in understanding.

A few minutest later Macy came out holding up keys to a car in victory. Ray cheered as she jogged towards us. She looked at me and Twobit with a narrowed eyed glare. "You too owe me big time, I have to take out my grandparent's trash for a month and take there laundry to the dry cleaners,"Macy said and Ray laughed but Macy just smirked. "I don't know why your laughing Raylyn since you will be helping me"Ray's smiled faded into a scowl.

"Some strict grandparents you got,"I said with an impressed whistled.

I thought Darry was tough but Macy's grandparents take it to a whole new level. "They believe that you have to have an equal trade even if it's a favor,"Macy said with a roll of her eyes.

"I wouldn't call that exactly equal but whatever,"Twobit said and Macy grinned at him.

"We are crashing there car,"Macy said and Ray nodded as if she thought this was a fair trade.

Macy lead the way back to the hide out, I made sure to take a good look around so I could remember what everything looked like. The future was far away and it would be awhile until I saw it so I had to make sure I memorized everything around me.

When we got back to the hide out things were well under way, everyone was running around trying to get ready to repeat the crash. Zach noticed us and ran over. "Hey guys how did it go?"

Macy grinned. "Fine, I now just have to go get the car from across the street where my grandfather parked it." Zach gave her a look and she sighed and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "He likes to walk."

Zach just held up his hands. "Hey I wasn't judging. I'll go with you to get it I think Pony and Twobreak can handle Ray."

"It's Twobit,"Twobit growled and Zach nodded his head apologetically.

"We'll watch her,"I said and Ray glared at me with her blue eyes but for once stayed quiet.

I watched Macy and Zach leave quickly, moving with a purpose. Ray had plopped herself down on the ground and was watching Soda and Darry talk with Jackson about how the crash was going to take place and such.

I wasn't really excited to repeat my experience of crashing, it wasn't fun the first time. Now we had to do it all over again and get blasted back into the past. I hope it would be like the first time when I was just floating.

Zach and Macy came back in with confident looks on there faces and I sighed, it looked like it was time. I looked over at Darry who had his eyes on Jackson who was holding onto a book. Soda was studying the ceiling and was not really paying attention. He never had a long attention span.

"Guys, gather around here,"Zach called because nobody but me noticed that him and Macy had gotten back.

I followed Ray over to the two kids who were waiting for everybody to get settled around them. I was standing next to Ray and Soda who was standing next to Steve. Next to Steve was Darry and the rest of the kids were standing near or next to them. "So we have the car,"Macy stated and there was a great sigh of relief from everyone. "We are ready for the crash. All we need to find is a hill with a lamppost at the bottom."

When she finished we all looked to Jackson who seemed to have all the answers. "I found a place exactly like that a little ways out of the city. I'll give you the directions on the way there Mace."

"Okay,"Macy said nodding, and then she turned to us. "Are you guys ready?"

We all nodded and Zach smiled grimly. "Your grandparents are going to kill us,"he said to Macy who just shrugged.

"I can tell them that we wanted to live while we were young,"Macy said and everyone laughed.

Macy and Zach led the way out to Macy's grandparents car. The car reminded me of one of the Soc's it was blue with black windows and was about the size of Twobit's car. I think it was a 1962 Mustang, but I wasn't the car expert in my family so I didn't know for sure.

We piled in with Macy and Ray up front and the rest of us were squished in the back of the car. I was in between Darry and Soda while Zach, Twobit, Steve, and Jackson were piled in the very back.

I looked out the window, we slowly crept past the looming skyscrapers and big stores. We probably hit every traffic light, but that wasn't all that bad. It gave me time to look around the city one more time so I could put it to memory. As we left the city I felt nerves starting to creep on me, I wasn't so sure that this would work. What if we died? Wouldn't that really mess up the space time continuum thing that Jackson was talking about?

"Relax Pony,"Darry said. "It's going to be fine.

I just nodded and kept focusing on the outside world since I didn't know what else to do. We drove for about thirty minutest until we came to the place that Jackson was talking about. It looked a lot like where Twobit's car first crashed, the spot had a black lamppost at the bottom of the steep hill with the light turned off. Macy drove the car up the hill and then parked it up there.

We all piled out of the car and Macy and her friends stood away from the car while the gang stood near it. "You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be,"Soda said with a small smile.

Zach held out his hand to me and I took it. "It was great meeting you guys,"Zach said while he shook my hand.

"This was the most entertaining day I've had in awhile,"Macy said and Ray nodded in agreement.

"It was fun for us to,"Darry said and with that he got into the passengers seat and Twobit followed him and sat in the drivers seat.

"We'll see you guys in 48 years,"Soda said and he got into the back of the car.

"Bye we'll see you guys later,"I said and Zach waved at us and so did the rest of his friends.

I got into the car with Steve behind me and he shut the door. Once we were all settled in Twobit started up the car with the turn of the keys, that Macy had left in the car for him. He put a little pressure on the gas pedal and we began to speed down the hill like we had done before. Even though we had already crashed before it still was never racking. The car had once again became a chorus of Twobit's cursing, Darry's prayers, and Soda's bad jokes.

I looked out the front window and we were rapidly getting closer to the lamppost, when we were about to hit it time began to slow. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, when we got close enough to touch the lamppost time caught up with itself and we hit it. Just like the first time the impact threw me against the seat and I felt like I was floating and I couldn't see anything.

When I regained my vision I was back in Twobit's crashed car. It was if no time had passed since we left. It was still dark and despite that the lamppost was bent that light was still fighting to stay on. I looked beside me, Soda was rubbing his eyes and Steve was as well. Darry was looking at me and I smiled in relief and Twobit twisted around when he came to. "It's good to be back ain't it?"He asked.

"Yeah,"I said.

Even though the future had all this awesome stuff it didn't compare to the past. I liked my time period with the rumbles, Saturday's, and drive-in movie theaters. I was defiantly going to enjoy it while it lasted, because the future was going to be here before I knew it.


End file.
